lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Terrorized
A young boy is found alone at Central Park and the search for his parents leads the detectives to a possible planned mass-casualty event in the city. Summary A young boy is found wandering alone in Central Park and the search for his parents leads to startling evidence of a planned mass-casualty event in the city. As the SVU works with the joint-terrorism task force to find the suspects and the motive, Lt. Benson must also convince Barba to address allegations of rape and torture the boy's mother discloses. Plot plot Cast Main cast * Mariska Hargitay as Lieutenant Olivia Benson * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr. * Raúl Esparza as A.D.A. Rafael Barba Recurring cast * Elizabeth Marvel as Defense Attorney Rita Calhoun * Robert John Burke as Captain Ed Tucker * Yvonna Kopacz-Wright as Dr. Darby Wilder * Sharon Washington as Judge V. Hayes * Peter Gallagher as Deputy Chief William Dodds * Joel Brady as Officer Jimmy Nolan * Barbara Miluski as Judge Lisa Peck * Edelen McWilliams as CSU Tech Martin * Jack Nawada-Braunwart as Noah Porter-Benson * Dave Adams as ESU Guest cast * Marc Damon Johnson as FBI Agent Dan Conley * Thom Bishops as Armin Sidran * Natia Dune as Ana Kapic * Max Von Essen as Attorney Gilman * Robert C. Kirk as Brian O'Malley * Caliph Jones as FBI Agent * Taso Mikroullis as Sam Kariakis * Mark Jacoby as Judge Stephen Kerry * Tino Tsutras as Luka Terzik * Eileen Weisinger as Rahima Babic * Tara Lynn Wagner as Reporter * Azhy Robertson as Ali Kapac * Danny Schoch as Officer Tom Flannery References references Quotes :Rafael Barba '''(to Olivia): You're playing into their defense. The more you investigate this, the more you legitimize her story. :Olivia Benson: Okay, you telling me to ignore it? :'''Barba: Just be careful. This case is too big, it's too important, given what's been happening lately: San Bernadino, Orlando. :Olivia: I know. :Barba: Dallas, France. People are fed up. :Olivia: I understand that, but... :Barba: Ana needs to go down, hard. No matter how heartbreaking or tragic her story might be. Right or wrong, that's just how it is. :Olivia: Well, you may be right. But no matter "how it is", I would still like to speak with Ana. :Chief Dodds (to Olivia): Are you a cop or a defense lawyer? :Olivia: I did what I thought was right. :Chief Dodds: You are aware that our goal is to win this case? :Olivia: I am. What did you want me to do? Perjure myself? :Chief Dodds: I just got done talking to the chief, the D.A., and the mayor. They're livid. Already looking for a head to serve up on a shiny, silver platter. They stuck their necks out with the feds just to get this case. Losing is not an option. So please, pretend you're on our side, not theirs. :Olivia: Rape is rape. We don't get to invent our victims or our perps. We hear the evidence and we investigate. :Olivia (to Barba): Look, I know you wanted more, but we have a strong case. :Barba: I'm not certain the D.A. would support moving forward with this right now, given the political climate. :Olivia: Yes, I know that some monster just shot up a gay club in Orlando and another one killed five police officers in Dallas. It's horrific. We're under siege. Nobody knows what's gonna happen next, but Ana deserves justice for what happened to her. :Barba: Liv... :Olivia: All she has left is her kid. She just wants him to be safe. I'm going to arrest that son of a bitch. :Ed Tucker (to Olivia): Long week, huh? :Olivia: Yeah. Yeah. The funny thing is... I've never been happier. :Tucker: Then why are you crying? :Olivia: Because I'm scared that it won't last. :Tucker: That's not true. Not if I can help it. Come on, let's take a walk. It's a beautiful day. Background information and notes Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes